


You Can't Cheat Death

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Final Destination (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Canonical Character Death, Chaos Theory, Deadly Premonition, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Pre-Slash, Screw Destiny, cheating death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a collage student going to hang out with his friends for the summer. His parents are worried about his future and hope he doesn't ruin it in one summer.</p><p>While he, his sister, her boyfriend and a couple friends tag along to go camping in the mountains; Charles has a 'out of body' experience where he witness the death of all of his friends and the people around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Cheat Death

"Are you sure you packed everything?" A nagging voice said as the listener made their way around to the back of the vehicle. The boy couldn't wait until he was in the car and driving away from it. "Do you have your emergency phone in case yours dies?" He continued to nod as the woman list off things he had already triple checked if he had.

"Yes Mom, I've made sure that we have everything we will need. If anything we have more than we can carry." He assured the woman. She gave him an all knowing stare that just showed him that she would make him list off everything to her again if she had to.

"I'm just making sure you and your sister are safe. Do you know how many people die from just going camping? Five hundred to five thousand people die a year and three hundred people die from deer accidents when they go camping." Her worried voice only made he presume that they would have a wonderful time even more since she was worried.

Charles just smiled as his mother listed off the different ways people die out in the woods. "Mother...I promise. We will be fine. I will take care of Raven and we will have our friends with us when we go. It's a large group and even if we did get hurt, injured or lost, they would send a search party immediately." The brunette tried to finish loading his bags into the back when his mother furthered their argument.

"Besides, we will hardly be outside. Emma's parents have a lodge out there that we'll be staying in. If we truly want to camp then we'd be in the back of the lodge or something, sleeping right outside." He stated happily.

He was glad that Emma invited him. This would help him get over his ex girlfriend, Moira. They both agreed that with the things going on in their life that they needed sometime apart to start focusing on their career instead of each other. Even though it was a mutual break up it still hurt to think about it. She was a good friend of his when they were five and over the years, he grew to love and respect her. 

After a few years of their mutual friends trying to hook them up she finally said yes. He'd been asking her over and over for the the past five years to go out with him so when she said yes it was a huge weight off his shoulders. It took them a while but they finally got a steady relationship going and he was almost tempted to marry her, almost.

Then school got in the way and work became too important. The friction just died over time and they saw less and less of each other. The passion just stopped.

"I'm just worried about you is all." He gave her questioning look. "It's just you've been busy with your studies and we never get to see you now a days. Your sister's always out, going to different parties and...hopefully just meeting boys."

The woman stopped and looked down at the ground. She seemed troubled by something and Charles would ask her about if hadn't been the fact that she was a stubborn woman who would just brush it off. "I'm just wondering if, maybe, you two would stay home this summer. Spend time with me and your father."

Before he could answer, a blond beauty walked from around the car and interrupted their conversation. "Sorry Mom. Love to but I already promised Hank that we we're spending the summer together." Their mother sighed as their father came out with the rest of the bags.

Unlike their mother, their father seemed to be okay with the whole idea. In fact, he encouraged it. The man seemed to level with them on what it was like to be a teenager and knew that they only wanted to have a little harmless fun. There were some concerns however.

Charles gave his sister a once over and saw that she was wearing some of the tightest clothes on the planet. She had a white tank top that she wore with no bar on. Over it was a dark blue jacket and a short miniskirt that ran all the way to her upper thighs. He frowned. "Could you have worn something more revealing?" He asked sarcastically. She just pranced over towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I could've but they have a law stating that panties and underwear are consider a form of public nudity." She whispered loud enough for their mother to hear. A loud groan escaped his lips as he shook her off of him.

"Does your depravity know no bounds?" He asked as he grabbed the last bit of bags that they would need. She just shrugged as she kissed her mother and father on the cheeks as well then the tot ran around to sit in the passenger seat of the vehicle. Now all they were waiting for was for Charles to start up the vehicle and they'd be on their way.

"She seemed excited for this trip." His fathers deep gravely voice echoed in his ear. He smiled and nodded. "Ugh, Charles. Your mother and I wanted to talk to you about something."

That peeked his curiosity as he turned towards them with raised eyebrows, indicating that he was listening. "Are all your friends going?" The man asked. He placed an arm around his mother's shoulders. Clearly they planned to have this discussion way before he planned this trip.

"Yes. You know I have the same friends as Emma." He said trying not to indicate that he was on to their little plan.

His father shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. I mean "Is Erik Lehnsherr going to be there too, if so than I want you to stay as far away from that boy-"" Charles interrupted the conversation with a flat out no. "Now I know that's not what you want to hear but that boy is dangerous and I don't trust him."

"Erik has been my best friend since we were in Middle School. I can't just not hang out with him!" The brunette shouted. He walked around to the driver's side and opened the door.

"It's not that we don't trust you it's just we don't trust him!" His mother protested as she chased after him. She had a calmer look on her face compared to his father's, who was filled with contemplation. "You remember what happened last time, Charles."

He knew the reason they didn't want him near Erik. They guy, while maybe dark and mysterious, he was a fighter and had a lot of energy and enough intelligence to keep up with him. He was the only person, beside Moira, who could keep his interest on them.

Charles could see behind the rough exterior and saw a sweet guy with a lot of flaws and insecurities that he wished he could just take away. He had a lot of heart to him, which really made Charles want to know him more. Besides the fact that they kiss when they were what fifteen, that was the only reason his parents didn't like him.

He remembered telling Erik one day about how he liked Moira and he wanted to kiss her. Of course she was his first love and he didn't have a whole lot of experience in that department. Luckily, Erik did, and he showed him how to kiss the person you love.

He was a little apprehensive at first, but after a couple of hours sitting up in his room making out with his best friend, it was amazing. He got used to the way Erik took control over the situation and he amazed by how long the boy could do it. It didn't take a genius to know that he had some underlined feelings for Charles that he didn't know about until he showed him how to kiss.

It was like Erik was trying to convince the brunette of something, that by him showing him how to kiss that Charles would fall in love with him. As sad as it was to inform his friend that that wasn't the truth, he did tell Jim that he liked it.

Charles could remember how pissed his parents were when they saw Erik on top of him, pinning him down like a map on the wall. The boy was kissing him to his hearts content and only wanted to make Charles feel good, which he did. He remember his father yelling at the boy to get off his son and how his mother just yanked him away from his own bed.

He had to quickly explain to them both that he wanted Erik to do it and that it was his choice to be kissed by his friend. His parents were shocked to say the least and after they sent Erik home, they didn't speak to him until the next day. They were probably shocked to hear that their son wanted another boy to kiss him.

Charles wouldn't call it a full out gay moment but he did have a Bi curious moment where he thought about Erik for everyday for the rest of that month. Shortly after he and Moira dated the feeling went away. After that, he and Erik didn't seem much of each other.

"That wasn't anything serious! He was teaching me how to kiss someone I loved and at the time; I was in love with Moira! Christ, can't a guy teach another guy how to kiss without it being considered gay?" He shouted out loud. "How else am I supposed to learn?"

His outburst made his parents go silent. He didn't mind it either. With a sigh, he walked over to them both and gave a silent goodbye. Charles hopped into the car and started up the engine with his sister giving him a look that asked, "What was all that about?" Ignoring her; he pulled out of the driveway and headed over to Emma's house where the rest would be waiting.


End file.
